


Just Relax

by RavenclawProngs



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sensory Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawProngs/pseuds/RavenclawProngs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt's on bed rest.  Foggy's going to ensure he stays there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Relax

**Author's Note:**

> There's no excuse for this at all, I just wanted to write sense-heavy porn with these two doofuses.

           

            “Uh-uh. You’re injured.” He pushes softly against Matt’s shoulder until he’s flat on his back again. “Claire put you on bed rest.” Foggy kisses Matt’s left nipple. “So that means you have to just stay there,” the right nipple, “and take,” a nip to the center of his chest, “what I give you.” He licks a long stripe up Matt’s sternum.

 

            “So, that means no bending,” he bites gently at Matt’s side, just below his ribs, “or twisting,” the other side, “or strenuous activity of any kind.” He nips at the trail of hair just below Matt’s bellybutton. “Just lie there and relax.”

 

            Matt huffs a strained laugh. “That’s hard to do when I can _taste_ you in the air.”

 

            Foggy hums contemplatively. “Really? From that far away?”

 

            Matt sighs and squirms. “I can taste your skin, the salt of your sweat, your… arousal. It’s all warmer than normal because you’re flushed and your blood’s close to the surface. I can hear your hair sliding against your bare skin, hear how fast your heart is beating, your blood in your veins.” He gasps, twitches a little. “Just— _do it,_ Foggy, _please.”_

 

            Foggy shifts up the bed, thighs sliding against Matt’s sides. Matt moans and clutches at the sheets. He gently takes hold of Matt’s cock and lines himself up, shivering at the first blunt press of the head against his ass, pressing him open. Matt groans and grabs Foggy’s hips desperately. Foggy stares at Matt’s tortured face as he slowly slides onto his cock. Matt bites his bottom lip, a high-pitched keen rising from the back of his throat as his hands tighten on Foggy’s skin. Foggy pauses.

 

            “Alright Matty?”

 

            Matt whines, head thrashing back and forth on his pillow. “I—F-Foggy, Foggy, _please.”_

 

            “Shh, you’re okay. You’re okay, Matty. Just relax.” He runs his hands down Matt’s arms soothingly. Matt moans, spine arching, pressing his head into the pillow.

 

            “More. I— _more.”_

 

            Foggy smiles softly and pulls one of Matt’s hands to his lips. He kisses his palm and gently scrapes his teeth over the thin skin of Matt’s wrist. Matt’s fingers spasm and he gasps like he’s dying, his other hand pressing so hard into Foggy’s hip there’s sure to be bruises there later and Foggy slides down another few inches, making them both groan.

 

            “Matty? You still with me?”

 

            “Al-always. Foggy, can you—? I need— _kiss me.”_

 

            Foggy releases Matt’s wrist and leans down to capture his lips, causing Matt to shift inside him and Matt _writhes._ He’s panting like he’s just run a marathon and they haven’t even started moving yet. Foggy’s warm breath ghosts over Matt’s face just before he presses his mouth to Matt’s jaw, sucking gently at his skin. Matt mewls helplessly and runs his freed hand up Foggy’s side to his face, tilting his head for a proper kiss. Foggy sighs into his mouth, spreads his legs a little wider. Matt bottoms out and his whole spine arches like a bow. Foggy lays one hand on Matt’s belly and gently presses him back down.

 

            “Easy, Matt. Relax.”

 

            Matt laughs, a little hysterically. “Foggy, I can _feel_ your heartbeat. God, you’re so _warm;_ everywhere I’m touching you feels like I’m on fire. I—” He swallows hard. “I don’t know how long I can hold on like this.”

 

            Foggy chuckles and Matt quivers at the sensation. “Is that your way of saying I’m hot?”

 

            Matt clutches at Foggy’s back, pulls him in closer. _“Move. Please._ I need—God, just move.”

 

            “Alright. It’s okay, Matt.” And Foggy rests one arm near Matt’s head for leverage as he lifts up, wrenching a sob from Matt’s lips at the smooth glide. He presses back down and Matt’s cry gets strangled in his throat, fingers shuddering against Foggy’s skin. Foggy presses a kiss into Matt’s hair, breath feathering along the shell of his ear. Matt shivers beneath him as Foggy starts to rock against him in earnest.

 

            Foggy changes his angle and the next time he drops his hips Matt’s cock catches on his prostate. His moan shudders through Matt’s body and Matt’s hips jerk upwards, grip tightening, clutching Foggy like a lifeline.

 

            “Oh God, Matt. So good.”

 

            “Yes, _Foggy,_ yes. _More.”_

 

            And Foggy shudders at the frantic need in his voice, the desperation. He pulls back, drops his hips again, can’t control how his body clenches in pleasure and Matt nearly whimpers.

 

            “Oh, f-fuck. Foggy, again. Again, again, again, more _please.”_ And Foggy could never deny Matt anything for any real length of time. They quickly find a rhythm, bodies rocking against each other in a desperate pursuit of pleasure. Matt’s cries of ecstasy gain a fraught, almost agonized edge and Foggy knows he’s getting close.

 

            He presses himself along Matt’s chest and shifts their pace to something slower, more of a grind, and sets his teeth delicately against the meat of Matt’s shoulder, nipping and sucking bruises into his soft skin. Matt’s breath stutters in his throat, Adam’s apple bobbing furiously as he gasps for air and Foggy grins and follows the line of his collarbone to the hollow of Matt’s throat, dipping his tongue into the hollow before curling a hand around the back of Matt’s neck and pressing a kiss to his mouth.

 

            “C’mon Matty, come for me. Let me feel you. Want—want to feel you completely lose it.” Matt gasps into his mouth.

 

            “I—I—”

 

            “Yeah, come on Matt; baby just let go. God, you’re so beautiful like this, I love making you feel good. So good for me Matt, so _good.”_ And finally it’s too much and Matt’s body arches against Foggy’s so powerfully that even with no leverage he manages to lift him, writhing as he’s wracked with pleasure, and the sound that tears out of his throat is barely _human._ Foggy sobs against his neck, overcome by his own orgasm as Matt thrashes against him.

 

            Matt moans as the feeling of wet warmth spreads over his chest. Foggy shifts against him and he wraps his arms around Foggy’s back tightly, unwilling to even entertain the _thought_ of separating from him yet.

 

            Foggy chuckles and lays his head down on Matt’s pillow, face half-smashed into Matt’s hair. His breath fans across Matt’s ear and he shivers, always sensitive skin more hyperaware than ever as the sweat cools on their bodies.

 

            Eventually, Matt softens enough that he slips from Foggy’s body and they both hiss at the movement. Foggy pushes himself up enough to look at Matt’s face.

 

            “Okay, time to clean up or we’ll stick together.” Matt grumbles unhappily as Foggy untangles them but lets him go. Foggy returns with a damp cloth and tenderly cleans the lube and semen off Matt’s skin. He rinses the cloth in the bathroom sink and comes back with a glass of water, carefully helping Matt sit up enough to drink it before lying back down and wrapping an arm comfortably around Matt’s waist.

 

            Matt hums happily and curls into his warmth, body still trembling with aftershocks as Foggy draws the blankets over them.

 

            “You okay?”

 

            Matt yawns and nuzzles against Foggy’s chest. “Better than okay. That was amazing. _You’re_ amazing. It’s always so _good_ with you. Love you.”

 

            Foggy chuckles. “Love you, too, Matty. Get some sleep.”

 

            “Mm. Yeah, you, too. Can we have waffles in the morning?”

 

            “Anything you like, Matt.” Matt grins wickedly.

 

            “Anything?”

 

            “Oh, Lord, I’ve created a monster.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so Matt should probably not be having sex while on bed rest. I'm going with the theory that Claire prescribed that just to try and ensure Matt spent a little more time healing before punching more bad guys in the face.


End file.
